De como Kushina se volvió Gennin
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: En su primer día de Academia, una bizarra notita la convence de esforzarse por ascender a gennin. Pobre Kushina... podría haber pasado toda su vida sin saber eso... ¿Por qué a ella? /././ Reto "El Primer día en la Academia", del foro "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas".


_:_:_:_:_

.

.

_ Disclaimer_: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este one-shot

para el reto "El primer día en la Academia", del foro

"La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas".

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

.

.

_Advertencia_: Leve alteración espacio-temporal,

ligero Oc de algunos personajes secundarios

y bastante cosas que les harán preguntarse por mi salud mental.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

.

.

**De como Kushina se volvió Gennin,**

_by:_ Miss choco-chips.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki tenía un gran sueño. Estaba en medio de un campo con cientos de Shurikens y Kunais, muchos cuerpos ensangrentados en el suelo... y ella de pie, cómo única vencedora. Entonces, aparecía el Tercer Hokague y la nombraba su sucesora, con un fondo de fuegos artificiales y porristas danzando. Kushina gritaba de felicidad y, acompañando su dicha, el cielo se abrió en una lluvia de Rammen.

Pero claro, todo en la vida tiene un fin; y el de este paraíso mental llegó cuándo un Anbu, con el símbolo Uchiha bordado en el pecho, se coló en su casa y la despertó arrojándole un vaso de agua fría.

Despertó bruscamente y fulminó con la mirada al enmascarado. No se exhaltó ni nada, ya que este tipo de "cariñosos saludos mañaneros" eran una costumbre cuándo el Tercero quería algo de ella a un horario temprano: la peli roja no se levantaría a esas horas a menos que una fuerza superior la obligase. Aunque, si la extrañó que el agua viniese acompañada de cubos helados. Tanta saña no era normal en los fríos y aterradores ninjas de élit.

-¿Qué diablos quiere el viejo a las 6 de la mañana? -preguntó enfadada, sentándose en su cómoda cama, sin darle importancia al hecho de que su camisa de pijama (blanca) se encontraba casi traslúcida, y totalmente pegada a su cuerpo gracias a la forma tan poco delicada de traerla a la vigilia. Despuésde todo, su "visita" era un Uchiha, conocidos en todo el mundo por su notable asexualidad y falta casi total de hormonas. En serio, era asombroso cómo podían ser tan física y mentalmente parecidos. Parecían un montón de muñequitos pre-fabricados.

-Hokague-sama me envió a informarle que hoy mismo inician las clases de la Academia, y para asegurarse de que llegue a tiempo.

Bufó con fastidio. Se había olvidado de la maldita Academia. ¿Por qué la obligaban a asistir? Podría tomar clases particulares y luego hacer los exámenes gennin, chunnin y Jounnin en solitario. Ninguno de sus "compañeros" la extrañaría, estaba segura; Ni ellos la toleraban ni ella se contenía siempre las ganas de pegarles.

Además, el primer mes de clases sería puro repaso teórico para la prueba gennin. ¿Hay algo mas aburrido? El cerebro hiperactivo de la Uzumaki se quejó de solo imaginar las noches en vela, de no poder salir al Ichiraku, de apenas tener tiempo para entrenar... solo por dedicar tiempo al estudio.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que al cabo ni quería ser gennin (las misiones clase D era un completo desperdicio de tiempo y energía, lo sabía pues se metió de incognito en la oficina de Sarutobi y leyó algunas). Ya que por ser una Jinchuriki nadie la aceptaría cómo Hokague, ¿por qué no mejor ampliar sus objetivos? Se imaginó como aprendiz de Teuchi... eso sí que sería un buen trabajo. ¡Incluso hasta podría llegar a convencerle de que la dejara manejar una sucursal de Ichiraku en otro País!

Sonrió ante su brillante plan y se acostó de nuevo, dando la espalda al Anbu.

-Dile al viejo que no me siento bien o alguna otra excusa. No voy a ir, 'ttebane.

En un minuto estaba acostada, y al siguiente en las puertas de la Academia, completamente vestida. Esa velocidad y falta total de hormonas... solo podía tratarse del novio de su mejor amiga, Uchiha Fugaku. Con razón la saña de despertarle con hielo: su relación con él era la de Archi enemigos desde el momento en que Mikoto, la novia del "estreñido" y su mejor amiga, les presentó.

Bufó fastidiada y entró, saludando al pasar a Minato Namikaze -el único de su salón, además de la Uchiha, que valía la pena- y dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado, para horror de las fans del rubio.

El oji azul hablaba y hablaba, con su tranquila sonrisa, pero ella solo prestó atención cuándo oyó "Rammen". Al parecer, él la estaba invitando. Se encogió de hombros y asintió, algo sorprendida de que su amigo -quién a diario le recomendaba una dieta mas sana- le propusiera esa salida. Quizás Mikoto tenía razón y ella le gustaba...

-Bueno, alumnos -habló el profesor una vez todos estuvieron sentados- en estos momentos vamos a comenzar con el repaso para el examen gennin...

En ese momento el cerebro de Kushina se desconectó y se largó a su lugar feliz, donde el Rammen llovía y se volvía Hokague sin necesidad de tocar un solo libro de texto. Volvería a la realidad solo cuándo tocase el timbre, usaría el receso para comer y pelear con sus compañeros...

Una bolita de papel la golpeó, antes de caer al suelo. La levantó y abrió, notando que se trataba de una notita de su mejor amiga -el papel con el símbolo Uchiha no daba lugar a dudas.

_"¿Has oído el rumor de que los Uchiha están muy bien dotados? Pienso averiguarlo hoy :D"_

...

...

Contuvo arcadas muy apenas y centró su atención en el pizarrón. Tomó su lapicera y comenzó a tomar apuntes como loca, deseando que el río de información sobre Jutsus y Kages bastara para eliminar la imagen mental que, de otra manera, la acosaría hasta el fin de sus días. Apenas se tomó el tiempo de enviar un papel doblado a Minato, cambiando su cita de "cena" a "noche de estudios". Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Desde su lugar tres asientos tras Kushina, Mikoto sonrió plácidamente. Quizás se extra limitó un poco, pero quería de verdad que la peli roja aprovase los exámenes.

No soportaría ver el brillante futuro de tamaña ninja mancillado... Y claro, también tenía que ver la apuesta hecha con su novio: Si Kushina se volvía Gennin, entonces ella podría ponerle "Sasuke" al segundo de los dos hijos que pensaban tener en un futuro (ella y Fugaku ya tenían planeado toda su vida juntos, incluso el lugar donde les enterrarían de viejos). Si, por el contrario, desaprovaba, ella tendría que acpetar ponerle "Goku".

¿Qué mujer podría soportar eso?

Pero no había de que preocuparse. La Uzumaki se escondería en los libros -y en Minato, si los planes casamenteros de la Uchiha funcionaban- para olvidar las 15 palabras que marcarían su vida.

Pero bueno, sería para su bien, ¿no?

Un mes mas tarde, comprobó que no fue tan horrible su acción: Kushina pasó con honores el examen escrito.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**Bueno, he aquí mi pequeña contribución al foro "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas".**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot sobre Kunisha, de modo que quizás no me quedó cómo esperaba, pero en fin. También debe tener muchísimas faltas, pero lo escribí en menos de una hora, ¡Denme crédito! Ya luego me pasaré a editarlo.**

**¿Cuántos reviews para mi primer fic de Kushina?**

**Se despide,**

**¡Miss choco-chips!**


End file.
